


The Team (short story)

by 5ingum



Series: The King of Manhunt [2]
Category: Dream Team RPF, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Challenges, Developing Friendships, Drama, Fame, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Modern Royalty, Murder, Nobility, Not Really Character Death, POV Third Person, Recruitment, Resurrection, Royalty, Teambuilding, Teamwork, Violence, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ingum/pseuds/5ingum
Summary: --- this is the second part of The King of Manhunt series-----they go in chronological order------you can read them as independent stories too------gogy<3------no spoilers------I'm a simp---
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: The King of Manhunt [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872157
Kudos: 25





	The Team (short story)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first fanfic ever (I write short stories and stuff but not fanfics) so sorry if it's not accurate to real life because I did this at 11 at night on a sugar high and after watching YouTube for eight hours and I'm not good at impersonation. Also I don't use ao3 and I'm not good at writing romances so I avoid them... But, I still want to make something so here ya go. Enjoy! There are more parts in works if you're interested :) Also if you'd like to leave a comment or kudos I would much appreciate <3

"Good morning, George." Dream says when George closes the door behind him.

"Good morning." George just exited his room after sleeping away the night.

"What did you think of your new room?" Dream and three others are seated on a white sectional sofa and a giant flat screen TV.

"It's cool." George didn't have much to say. It was better than anything he'd had before, but it just further establishes how much everything has changed in a few years. He doesn't just work and code here now. He's a participant in the games. George didn't know how to exactly put all his thoughts into words. He didn't imagine he'd be playing in one of the Manhunts or sitting next to Dream in the player's lounge. It felt surreal and also scary. He'd watched and coded quite a few games by now, practiced and played quite a bit, and knows what he's doing. He hasn't been part of a Manhunt yet. Being part of the Dream Team isn't a joke. At least it definitely isn’t for everyone else. Dream's the world record holder for the fastest time in beating the game. Millions of people come to watch from all ends of the world.

"It's nice to finally meet you George. I'm Badboyhalo. You can call me Bad for short. I come by sometimes when there's a game here. I also really like muffins." Bad has rectangular glasses, brown hair, and green eyes. He also has a soft manner about him that's comforting. For being another noble's son he doesn't seem to be dangerous right off the bat.

"Nice to meet you too." George answers. Sitting behind Bad is another guy.

"I'm Sapnap. You're GeorgeNotFound, right?" He leans forwards and George gets a better look at him. Black floppy hair that reaches his brown eyes. Everyone has a different game name to hide their identities. Before this there was a long history of noble death by crazy fans in the arena.

"That's me." George laughs nervously for a second before proceeding to fall quiet.

"So, you've never done a Manhunt before?" Sapnap asks.

"Yeah. I've been working here for a few years though."

"Well, welcome to the team then." Bad states.

"Thanks." There's an awkward silence that stays for a few seconds before Dream decides to speak up.

"George hasn't used the respawn button yet."

"Oh, really?" Sapnap comments looking at George knowingly. "The first time that happened to me I thought I was dead for real. The respawn is pretty crazy."

"It took me a while to get used to it. Don't worry if you hate it the first time." Bad reports.

"You wear one of these." Dream holds up what looks like a golden anklet. It has a similar aura to the totems of undying but those rare in-game items don't bring you back from the dead; they just keep you alive longer. "When you die during a manhunt you respawn at your last spawn point. You have unlimited lives basically. If you kill me once during the game then I've lost."

"Right…" George did not like where this was headed. "I'm on a team with Bad and Sapnap right?"

"Yup! I'll make sure we can defeat this muffin-head! Come up with some plans so he can't defeat the dragon in time. I think we can take him!" Bad's smile is intimidating.

"Or you might just embarrass yourselves again." Dream laughs recalling past games. He looks sideways back at Bad.

"Hey! We know your tricks now. We won't fall for them again." Bad declares. "By the way, what is George's skin?"

"I have white goggles and a blue shirt. I shouldn't be that difficult to recognize."

"I wear a red and black cloak. Sapnap wears a black turtleneck and a white shirt with a flame on it."

"Alright then. Ready to respawn for the first time?" Dream stands up and motions George to follow him. George looks back at Bad and Sapnap in hope of some guidance. "You'll be fine! Come on." George follows Dream into the weapon storage and training hall and Dream pulls out a fresh diamond sword from one of the shelves. George stands behind him.

"What are you doing?" He asks backing up against the wall.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Dream tosses him the anklet which he quickly puts on.

"Ah! That hurts!" The anklet gave him a shock and his skin stings. "Why does that hurt?"

"It always does that. Don't be a wuss." Dream jumps George and slashes him with the sword. Blood sprays the ground and George's eyes go wide and he backs up even further. "AHH! DREAM!" He screams, "What the hell are you doing?" He puts his hand up against the wall in search of something useful- like a shield- except he only finds some elytras.

"I'm killing you. You need to know how respawn works before you fight me! If you're going to play you need to know how it feels like to play. You'll be playing with the richest people in the world George. Those that breathe this game."

"DREAM! I don't want to do this anymore! Get me out!" George gets hit and he screams his name desperately.

"Don't be so scared. It's just a game. The only thing that would actually kill you would be if the respawn malfunctioned. That never happens so don't worry."

"AHH!" Dream swings his sword one more time, stabs him in the chest, and George dies. He comes back alive on his bed and he sits back up. The pain is immense it's as if someone tore out his heart and then put it back and electrocuted his entire body to get him going again. He feels like he discovered the world for the first time again somehow after being in entire blankness. He's lost all his items too.

There's a knock on his door. George questions if he's dead or not and opens the door.

"I'm sorry for killing you. George. I need you for my plans. I believe you can be a great player. I want you to stand with me. You belong on my team. I know you and I know you don't accept defeat. I'm not going to tell you what to do. I will tell you what I want you to do. I have envisioned a future. All I'm saying is that you belong there. If you can't take this, if you don’t want this then tell me. I'll take you off the team." Dream leaves George alone to decide and he sits down on the ground thinking what he really wants. He realizes that the only reason he's here is because he loves the thrill and the game. He likes playing with the big players and standing next to them. He has fans. He has a following. He likes the fame. He likes that his name is written in the world.

Most importantly, he realizes that despite the fame, the money, the thrill he gets out of this work he feels like it pushes him farther than he could have ever gone. He likes the team and if Dream has all this faith in him then he thinks that it means there is something there for him. He wants to be part of the team. He's GeorgeNotFound. And anyone that messes with him will be sorry they ever looked his direction.

George smirks and grabs the netherite sword under his bed and hides it behind his back as he slips out into the player's lounge. He notices that Bad is watching the news on the TV and so George sneaks around him. He hides behind the door of Dream's room hoping to catch him by surprise.

"Looking for me?" George turns to see Dream right behind him.

"AAAAAAH!"

Dream laughs, "I like it when you scream. Ah, I need to stop saying that."

"I'm here to get you back." George clangs his sword with Dream's.

"You want to play now, shorty?" Dream hits George, but George hits back and combos.

"Yeah. Let's do this right." George forces the sword out of Dream's hand, has it drop to the ground, and kicks it away. "I want to join the Dream Team." He digs the tip of his sword into Dream's neck and Dream holds his hands up.

"Yeah. Yeah. You can join." Dream smiles back and his eyes glow. "I'll let you join. Go. Talk to Sapnap and Bad. Try and beat me. We'll see what happens."

"Let's manage expectations here. Prepare to lose." George lets him go and Dream shoves him as he walks past.

"Oh you wish. Welcome to the team Georgie."


End file.
